Such devices are generally known, and in the article “Zerstauben von Flussigkeiten” [atomization of liquids] by Peter Walzel in Chem. Ing. Tech. 62 (1990), No. 12, pp. 983-994 such a device, called an annular gap nozzle, is described on page 986.
A hollow cone-shaped stream of liquid droplets is generally obtained with such a device, which droplets when delivered into the drying chamber of, for example, a spray drier can be subjected to a drying operation, thereby forming a manageable product that can then, if desired, be subjected to a further treatment inside or outside the spray drier.
A high pressure is usually needed for breaking up the liquid into discrete droplets in the case of such a device and, starting from the known device, applicant has made every effort to improve said device further in such a way that a better division into discrete droplets is obtained, so that the interaction possibilities between such droplets and the drying air are improved, while use of high pressures can be avoided.